The Love of a Werewolf
by AngelofDeath001
Summary: Just a story I wrote for my friend that I'd thought I might share with you guys, finished!
1. preface

**Preface**

"It is thought that the werewolf originated in America, a magic that only the strongest men of the American Indian tribes possessed to protect their homes…but that's not entirely true. The werewolf is a brutal creature which loses all sense of humanity as soon as it changes form at the full moon.

"It doesn't protect, it hunts and the only one that is ever and will ever be safe from this beast is the one that he loves. The one that he has chosen to hold his heart. No one knows who the first werewolf was or even where the werewolves have come from.

"Maybe it was the result of powerful magic that was lost eons ago, the curse of a witch. Maybe they are a completely different being of life that was on the earth before humans where. There is no way of knowing. But the existence of werewolves brings many other questions to mind such as, if werewolves exist then do vampires also exist? What about everything else that we thought was mythical, that we thought was just a figment of our imagination?"

I listened to her impressive speech on the supernatural, surprised and scared at how much she actually knew and glad that she didn't know the full extent of my race. She didn't understand that we aren't born a werewolf; most of us are forced into this life. Most importantly she didn't know that we don't choose our mates, the ones that we loved are specifically destined for us and there's never any doubt, they are our one and only.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I've been watching him from afar, his supernaturally good looks and grace surprising me even now after I have been trailing him all year gathering information that proves my theory. The greatest piece of evidence I collected was when I witnessed his transformation into a wolf at midnight of the full moon I swear he saw me but he just ran off in the opposite direction with a frightening howl echoing through the trees. I can still hear sickening crack of bones as they break and elongate in the, what I think would be, painful process of the transformation. A shudder runs down my back at the thought of it. That night a heard of cattle was torn apart to such an extent that you couldn't tell that they were ever cattle.

I saw him in the audience of the auditorium where I was giving my presentation on the life of the unknown, his expression showing nothing more than mere amusement. Does he know that I've been following him? Does he know that I know his secret? I kept on with my speech undeterred, casually glancing at him at times hoping to catch him by surprise or at the very least get some sign that I am on the right track with my findings. The weird thing is I didn't even know his name, I knew nothing about him personally but I knew his most personal secret. I looked towards him again, I was talking about a werewolves mate…he was smirking. Did I get that part wrong? I rushed through the rest of my speech wanting to talk to him about the information that I had gathered, to sift through the myth and fact of the most endearing and secretive animal species. A species that acts in a way that is completely different to the behavior of a true wolf. It is so very interesting.

I finished my speech answering a handful of questions and announcing afternoon tea in the foyer where coffee, tea and biscuits would be served. Rushing from the stage I quickly caught up to the man that has captured my interest for the past year.

"Excuse me sir!" I said, he stopped suddenly, something I should have been expecting but I didn't so I ran right into him. Before I could fall backwards from the impact of running into his hard body, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me holding me in an upright position. As soon as I regained my balance the strong arms let go and surprisingly I felt a longing for those arms again. I shook my head to rid myself of these strange thoughts and feelings.

"You've been following me," he stated simply. Shit!

"I…um…I don't know what you're talking about," I said pathetically. He looked around us, only now realizing we were in a room filled with people some of which would be listening in to the conversation so that they might be able to form some sort of scandalous gossip. I rolled my eyes at the thought some people really are pathetic. Grabbing my arm he led me to a secluded corner of the room where no one else would be able to here our conversation.

"You're not as invisible as you seem to think, I know that you know. I know that you saw me change and I know that all of your findings have been because of me." He said staring at me in the eye. It made me blush, I've been following the guy for a year and when he looks me in the eye all I could do is blush, damn I'm pathetic.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said fanning innocence, I looked away. I felt a pull at my chest, what the hell? This cannot be happening. I looked back at him and the pull lessened slightly.

"And I think you know the reason you weren't attacked that night when you witnessed my transformation, you don't want to accept the truth but one day you'll have to." He paused leaning down to whisper into my ear. "By the way the name's Jacob." His lips brushed my cheek before he spun on his heel and left.

Oh My God!

The full moon was tonight, I knew where he would be. This time I'm not going to just follow him before he changes but this time I'm going to get into his way when he changes, I'm going to put myself in danger to completely prove my theory. Yeah I'm being stupid and idiotic but something is telling me this is the right thing to do. Something tells me tonight will change the direction of my life for the better.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I knew she was following me out of the auditorium; I didn't exactly need to see her to know that. I stopped suddenly, knowing she was calling for me; I felt her slam into my back and heard the slight shuffle of her feet as she lost her balance. I spun quickly, catching her and holding her upright as she regained her balance. I quickly let go as soon as she was fine on her feet, and I thought I saw her face fall a little.

I didn't know what I was saying but I managed to keep up good conversation as I admired her beauty, the way that one strand of hair keeps on falling in her eyes. The way her eyelashes shadowed her cheeks when she looked down. What I loved the most is she didn't where much makeup. Her sent was tantalizing, a beautiful mix of wild flowers and the forest, sweet and fresh. I sighed, enjoying the time I had with this women but I knew I had to leave. The full moon was tonight and the wolf was already starting to take over, the presence of its mate not making things any easier.

I left her with my name and a kiss on the cheek rushing out of the room before I transformed prematurely, granted it was only a couple hours premature but in a room filled with people that wasn't the best idea. I ran out of the building quickly making it to my apartment.

Once in my apartment I locked the door and stopped, just to breathe, I stood there just breathing and remembering. Remembering when I first saw her, jogging through the park in the early morning hours. Remembering when I first noticed her following me. Remembering the shock and disgust evident on her face when she first saw me transform. She hated what I was yet she kept on following me, she kept on her notes and she kept collecting evidence to expose the existence of werewolves.

I walked to my bedroom, picking up my guitar I just played and sung letting the music relieve me of my worries. Letting the music soothe the ache in my heart, letting the music comfort me in a time when no one else could. I sung all of my worries, I sing all of my feelings and I sung all of my wishes hoping that one say the music will bring me the one I wanted, the one I needed in this life of horror and pain.

Before I knew it, it was already 10pm, I needed to get to the forest so that I could transform and not have the temptation in front of me so that I could satisfy my craving for human flesh. I needed to get to the forest where I could hunt animals, and where there will be less chance of me attacking a human.

She was following me again; I smelt her scent on the wind as it blew from behind me. She knew she was safe, she knew why she was safe and she came to tame the wolf. It was getting close now; I looked to the sky and watched as the moon slowly made its presence known from behind a cloud. Slowly it inched forward until her full beauty was shown for the entire world to see. I felt my bones begin to break and reform to match that of a wolf, my jaw was pushed forward and my teeth elongated and sharpened. My fingers curled and my nails grew to claws, I fell to my hands and knees not really feeling the pain but knowing it was there. My clothes shredded and fur burst through my skin, the first time I transformed brought me to the brink of consciousness, I could barely walk. But after a while you get used to it, the pain becomes an afterthought and the body toughens to survive the ordeal.

Like last time I heard her gasp, I turned and saw her look of disgust but this time instead of fleeing I stayed. Laying down I rested my head on my paws and motioned for her to come forward. Slowly and cautiously she approached, if she didn't know before then she has to know now. She held her hand in front of her and slowly sat next to me, I nudged her hand with my head startling her a little. Again cautiously she began to stroke my fur, running her hands through it and untangling the numerous knots. Eventually I felt her posture begin to relax as she leaned her body against my back. She had successfully tamed the wolf, keeping it calm and content in her embrace. I heard her heavy breathing and slight snore and knew that she was asleep.

The wolf was awake now but he wasn't after human flesh, he was awake to protect his mate while she slept, while she was in a moment of vulnerability. The wolf will kill anyone who tries to wake her, whether it is animal or human they are all the same to him when it comes to her. She was his and he will provide the protection that she requires no matter what the cost.

The wolf loves her and so did I; we knew that she loved us as well she accepted the wolf and she accepted me. It's the way the imprint works, neither the wolf nor the man gets a choice in the matter and as soon as she accepts the wolf she no longer has a choice in the matter either. She comes to love them any way no matter what she does, it happens every time. I had a feeling that if I was entirely human then we would have been together anyway, she is my one and only, there will never be anyone other than her. When she dies, so does the wolf and when the wolf dies, so does the man.


End file.
